


We Can Work It All Out!

by Kireizaki



Series: THE IDOLM@STER TSF Stories [2]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireizaki/pseuds/Kireizaki
Summary: A run-in with a particularly unfriendly cat completely changes everything about a young student’s life, but they’re not going to let them get them down. With enough positivity, they know they’ll soar to greater heights than they’d ever been able to before.





	We Can Work It All Out!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on March 18, 2018.
> 
> I'm slowly working through much of my library of work and getting them reposted on here until everything can be published on both sites concurrently. Please excuse any roughness in my writing, as I've developed a great deal since then!

Hideki watched intently, his whole body tense and as still as he could be, as the cat let out a long, tired yawn before sauntering over to a comfy little spot illuminated by the warm, midday sun, pacing in a circle before curling up and laying down, its head resting in its little paws. He’d seen it every day on his way home from school for the past couple of weeks, and today he was finally going to get to pet it, he was sure of it.  
  
“Be prepared, little buddy,” he whispered excitedly. “Today, you’re gonna get showered in love and affection, just you wait and see!” He clasped his hands over his mouth, certain he’d spoken just a little too loudly at the end, before letting out a relieved sigh as he watched it slumber, completely unaware of his presence.  
  
He was obsessed with that cat, an adorable, little white puffball that seemed determined to avoid him at all costs. He thought, when he first saw it and tried to approach it only for it to run off like its life depended on it, that it might’ve belonged to someone from his neighborhood. A confused, scared little kitty that had lost its collar when it wandered off. He’d never been able to get any pictures of it to show anyone else, it ran off far too quickly for that to ever work, but the first day he saw it, he spent all afternoon checking in with everyone in his town to see if they were missing any pets. He came up empty handed, though, with no leads as to who it belonged to, if it ever really belonged to anyone.  
  
Still, he was determined to ensure that it was safe and happy, no matter how much it wanted to escape any and all attention he tried to give it. Sure, it took the food he laid out without hesitation, but if he so much as took a single step towards it while it was eating, it would quickly abandon its meal, only to come back and finish it off the moment Hideki turned to leave. Animals had never been terribly fond of him. Any attempts at dealing with them usually left them looking terrified or simply bolting away from him, but there was something about this particular cat that had lit a fire within him. Sure, it constantly scampered away, but it also came back and lay in the exact same spot every single day, without fail, like it was challenging Hideki to try and befriend it, and he wasn’t going to back down from that, no matter what.  
  
He peeked out from his hiding spot, making sure that it was well and truly asleep before taking a single step forward. He’d left it food and water to make sure that it was well-fed before it took a nap, and he knew that nobody would pass by at this time of day and disturb it. As he watched it laying there, surely prepared to soak up the sun for as long as it stayed in the sky, Hideki slowly and carefully took off his shoes and set them aside before pulling up his shirt until his mouth and nose were completely covered, taking every step he could to make sure he was as silent as possible, before standing up and tiptoeing at a ridiculously slow pace over to the kitty, grateful that nobody was around to see how ridiculous he looked.  
  
So far, it was working! A grin spread across his face as he got closer and closer to his feline rival, stopping dead in his tracks as he watched it roll over, before it quickly settled down once more, Hideki resuming his approach. He was undeniably jumpy, looking over his shoulder if he heard so much as a bird chirping just a little too loud, but as he slowly entered petting distance, he knew that playing it safe was paying off. He was so, so close now, he could hear its soft, gentle purrs. He leaned down, stretching out his hand with more care than he’d ever put into anything. He was finally going to do it!  
  
At least, he thought he would, before his hopes were dashed by his shirt slipping down below his face, and a mere speck of dust had him suddenly letting out a series of violently loud sneezes, rousing the cat from its nap immediately. It jumped up, hissing at Hideki, who did his best to calm it down.  
  
“I-It’s OK! I’m a friend, I promise! I-I just wanna pet you, see? I’m sorry if I’m scary looking, but I just...just wanna make sure you’re nice and happy, got it?” he pleaded, desperately hoping that the cat could see how good his intentions were as he inched his hand closer and closer towards it.  
  
Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to understand him in the slightest, and it quickly reached out and scratched at his hand, sending Hideki reeling back as it scampered off, as far away from him as it could possibly get.  
  
“Ouch! Jeez, c’mon, I’m just trying to be your friend!” he shouted as he cradled his hand, watching as a thin line of blood suddenly started flowing from the cut. He reached into his pocket with his other hand, pulling out some tissues and hastily wrapping it up. “I guess...it’s not gonna happen, huh?” He sighed as he stood upright, constantly applying pressure to his hand as he trudged over to where he’d laid down his shoes, clumsily trying to slip them onto his feet without using his hands at all.  
  
He walked back to his house, his steps feeling slow and heavy as he thought back on his latest failure. He was sure that, after this, that cat would be gone for good, and with it, his chances of ever finding an animal that had even an ounce of fondness for him just drifted away. If he saw it again, he’d probably leave a little more food for it, but he’d make sure to not even attempt to befriend it. “I got the message loud and clear, I’m sorry I bugged you so much these last couple of weeks…” he muttered, knowing that it couldn’t hear him. Still, the silence that followed him home was practically unbearable, and he had to cut through it, no matter how much it hammered in his defeat.  
  
He reached his home a few minutes later, his mood not having improved in the slightest, hastily kicking his shoes off as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.  
  
“Hideki! Are you OK?!” hs mom cried out the moment she saw him cradling his hand, looking utterly terrified.  
  
“I’m OK, mom, just a little cut…” he grumbled, wanting nothing more than to lie down and take his mind off of everything.  
  
His mom sighed, clearly relieved it wasn’t anything major, though still clearly concerned. “Gosh, what happened?” she asked, trying to get a closer look at things before Hideki yanked his hand back, not wanting to let anyone else know about his experience with the cat.  
  
“N-nothing! I promise! Just tripped on the way home and scraped my hand against the street, ahaha! Just wasn’t payin’ enough attention…”  
  
“Does it hurt at all, can I get you anything for it?”  
  
“Thanks mom, but it’s already feeling way better! Just gonna get a bandaid from the bathroom!”  
  
“OK, but if I can help at all, you just let me know, got it?” she asked, her concerned look never leaving her face, adding, “Dinner’s gonna be ready in a couple of hours!” as Hideki trudged across the house.  
  
“Got it, thanks mom!” he called back, stepping into the bathroom and locking the door behind him, relieved to have a little time to himself to cover things up. He pulled off the tissue, tossed it into the toilet and flushed it. Walking in front of the sink, he turned on the faucet and placed his hand beneath it, surprised to find that, despite the bleeding from earlier, the water didn’t sting at all. He looked down at his hand to check the cut, noticing that, somehow, it had completely vanished, leaving only a tanned patch of skin in its place.  
  
“Eh?”  
  
Despite living on the gorgeous, sunny island of Okinawa, he’d never gotten on too well with the sun. He burned far too easily, meaning that he never spent all that much time on the beach and stuck to the shade where it was possible, leaving him with a surprisingly pale complexion compared to everyone else. The tan surrounding where he’d been scratched wasn’t unusual for the island, of course, but for Hideki, it was practically an impossibility.  
  
He poked at it, noting that it didn’t even feel the slightest bit tender. All he really noticed was how soft and smooth that skin felt to the touch. He held it right up to his face, checking for even the slightest hint of his earlier altercation, only to gasp as he saw that oddly sunkissed tone spreading across his hand, coating more and more of his skin and taking his body hair with it.  
  
“Wh-what the heck’s goin’ on?!” he cried out, stifling his yell with his hands, desperate to not let his mom see what was happening to him, though it only brought to attention just how soft they’d become.  
  
“Wait, why would both of them feel all nice?!” he half-yelled, half-whispered, not even realizing that he’d complimented the way they’d changed. He stared down at his hands and, to his dismay, it seemed that both of them were changing simultaneously, the darkened tone spreading across them at an increasingly rapid rate. As it coated his fingers, he watched in awe as they shrunk down, getting slimmer and cuter by the second, his nails seeming to catch the light as they grew rounder and prettier, as if they’d been expertly manicured. His palms had shrunk to match, of course, but he was too preoccupied by how girly his fingers had become to really notice that.  
  
“It’s...it’s kinda amazin’...” he muttered, unaware of the slight fang that was showing through as he spoke, as well as the light accent he’d been using since he’d gotten home as a result of its appearance. “Wait, no it’s not! This shouldn’t be happening!” he yelled out, not even caring if his mother heard. There was no way he could enjoy something like this! As the changes spread up his arms, he practically ripped off his shirt, filled with a curiosity, that he told himself was just worry, to see what came next. As he looked down, his arms started to grow just a touch slimmer, toning themselves until they looked like they belonged to someone far more athletic than Hideki had ever really been. They weren’t muscly or anything, but they looked healthy and lithe, leaving him feeling surprisingly good as he waved them around, just to be sure that they still worked OK. His swinging was briefly interrupted by the changes reaching his shoulders, a slight pop echoing through the bathroom as they crashed inwards, reducing his frame down until it was practically petite, sitting in sharp contrast to his normally lanky, awkward build. Despite how unusual this all was, Hideki couldn’t help but notice how...limber they were, how good it felt just to move his arms around.  
  
“Am...am I gettin’ some kinda workout from this…?” he muttered, a smile growing on his face as his usual demeanour slowly turned more optimistic. He’d never been terribly downbeat, but now, it seemed, the positives of these changes shone through everything about them that could’ve possibly scared him. His whisper gradually faded as he started feeling less and less self-conscious about everything. “That’s great! Wasn’t expecting any of this, but it sure does feel nice!” he said, his voice seeming to rise in pitch with every word as his Adam’s Apple began to fade. He gently placed a hand on his now-tanned throat as he realized just how soft and cute his last few words had sounded, noting how slender and smooth his neck now was. “Whoa! I- gosh, I sound…hmm...” He tried to articulate his feelings on his new voice, giving it some thought for a moment, before settling on something simple that seemed to fit just perfectly, “I sound really good!” he cried out happily, not caring in the slightest if his mom heard him shouting. Despite how girlish his voice had become, he just loved how excitable it sounded, how well it suited his rapidly growing optimism.  
  
All the while, the changes continued rushing upwards, reaching his chin, which shrunk down into a far more delicate, adorable shape as his cheeks puffed out just a touch, giving his face a girly roundness that softened up his expressions tremendously. He quickly turned to face his mirror as he realized what was happening, unable to stop himself from grinning broadly, his smile gaining a friendly, carefree edge that was only enhanced as his lips grew a touch fuller and his nose diminished until it was a tiny little point. His eyes then followed suit, growing wider and warmer as his vision blurred, forcing him to blink rapidly to clear it as a rush of color poured into his irises, dyeing them from their usual chocolate brown to a blue as deep as the ocean, the surrounding lashes growing long and thick, fluttering and bouncing playfully against each other every time he closed his eyes.  
  
“I’m lookin’ super cute!” He smiled happily, noticing his adorable little catlike fang. Cuteness had never even registered as a priority to Hideki before, but the more he gazed at his changing reflection, watching as his eyebrows seemed to pluck and shape themselves into girlish arcs, the more important his appearance became to him. “An’ there’s nothing wrong with that! Bein’ cute’s fun! I get to wear awesome skirts, and shorts, and bikinis, and-” he cut himself off, everything suddenly clicking in his mind. “Ohhh, I get it! I’m becomin’ a girl, huh? I don’t really get how it’s possible, I didn’t think a kitty could do this, but…” He watched as his inky black hair rapidly grew longer and longer, fuller and thicker, trailing all the way down to the back of his thighs. He couldn’t help but run his hands through it, giggling at how silky and soft it now felt. “It’s really fun! No reason to get cut up about it!” she declared, her voice clearly showing just how terrific she felt about it all.  
  
She toyed with her hair for a while longer before a wave of dizziness suddenly crept up on her. She turned back to face the mirror in front of her, watching as less and less of her body seemed to be reflected in it. Where it once displayed her belly, her chest was now barely sitting above the bottom of the frame. “Jeez, I’m gettin’ kinda short! Though I guess I was a little too tall before!” she said, cheerfully noting that, no matter how drastic each change had been, they’d all left her feeling far better than she had before.  
  
She giggled as a tingling sensation began to build up in her chest as it darkened just a little, though to a far lesser extent than the rest of the changed parts in her body, giving her what looked to be tan lines as her chest slowly rose and grew heavier, her hands cupping her budding breasts gently as they continued to fill out, stopping at an adorable, perky B cup. “Haha, guess I wouldn’t really tan there, huh? Jeez… what am I saying?” She got oddly embarrassed talking about her chest as she watched her nipples grow larger, puffier, and increasingly sensitive within her grip, her areolae darkening to a lovely brown at the same time. “Still, these are cute too, and kinda fun to play with, haha! I’m gettin’ prettier by the second!” There wasn’t a fiber of her being that could even claim to dislike what was happening to her by this point, thoroughly relishing how soft and squishy her chest felt and the little pulse that rushed through her as her finger brushed past her nipple. It felt right to her, like the body she was leaving behind was somehow deeply wrong.  
  
Those positive feelings only grew as her tummy began to change, growing increasingly soft and supple as her waist pinched inwards before curving gently downward toward her hips, which slowly but surely flared out sexily, growing increasingly wide, curvy, and luscious, especially in comparison to her tight, thin midsection. Her body, at least what had changed so far, was lithe and athletic, a far cry from ever being called voluptuous, but her figure still formed a lovely, tight hourglass that was utterly delectable, fitting her confident, upbeat personality wonderfully. Eager to see everything that was still to come, she stripped off the rest of her clothes, particularly keen to discard her underwear, which she felt oddly grossed out by the idea of wearing, something about boys clothing seeming so...wrong for her now.  
  
Her butt was next to change, her cheeks growing about as dark as her chest as more tanlines formed on her body and soft girlish fat flowed into them, plumping them up as they gained some natural lift, making her cheeks look particularly squishy and cute. She tried to get a look at what had happened to her down there, but just couldn’t get a satisfying view, and her mirror was a liiiitle too high up on the wall for her to really see anything there. “It’s OK! I can feel what my butt’s like now! Don’t need to see it to know if it’s cute!” she told herself, before grabbing at her cheeks firmly, moving them around and squishing them together, loving how soft and springy her butt felt. “It’s really cute!” She declared her verdict proudly. After all, it was the only one she needed. If she felt good, she was sure it looked great!  
  
Her groping was swiftly interrupted by another, far more intense onset of dizziness, filling her mind as an odd feeling began to overtake her groin. “J-jeez, I’m not feelin’ so good...no, wait…” Despite how odd her initial dizziness was, it was swiftly joined by another feeling, one that painted a goofy smile on her face as a pleasant haze overrode her senses. “It’s...it’s actually reeeeally niiiice…” she mumbled, her words coming out heavy and slow.  
  
That odd feeling suddenly started to feel nicer and nicer, giving way to a gentle heat that pulsed deep in her belly, spreading all the way between her legs. “Haah…” she moaned softly, something about the sensation she was feeling so deeply satisfying. She looked down her body to try and see what it was that felt so good, just in time to see her penis slowly shrinking down, getting smaller and smaller as her head swam more and more with pleasure. “Jeez...it’s...it’s so good… I don’t...ahn...need that little fella’ anymore anyway…” she said, heavily panting. Hardly a trace of her penis remained now, what was left having become a delightful pink color, shrinking down into a cute little bud, as the rest of her groin darkened to match same tone as her lovely butt.  
  
She shuddered a little as more of her began to change, watching as her testicles began to pull up, effectively shrinking away just like her penis had. After a point, it was hard to see anything, though the waves of pleasure that shot through her body told her all she needed to know about what was happening. The warm pulse in her belly got even hotter after a point, she felt her legs naturally rest closer together, and could feel a slight dampness between her legs. A shiver ran through her body and the heat receded, that in itself bringing its own pleasure, letting her know that what was happening to her groin had run its course.  
  
“It’s...it’s a little hard to tell what happened…” she whispered, a slight flush in her cheek as she tried to angle her head, and then bathroom mirror, to get a good view of her crotch, but to no avail. She cautiously brought a hand down between her legs, sticking to the same philosophy that had served her so well with her butt earlier. “Wow! It’s so smooth down here!” she exclaimed, rubbing her hand along soft skin that was once covered in thick hair, moving her hand lower, until…  
  
“Ahn!”  
  
Hideki let out a loud moan as her fingers brushed against something wet, warm, and soft and a jolt of pleasure coursed through her, her mind going white for the briefest moment. “Y-yeah…” she said, pulling her hand up, seeing that her fingers were glistening with something sticky. “I...I’m definitely amazin’ down there, too…” she added, blushing a little as she wiped her hand against her thigh.  
  
She barely had a moment to soak any of it in, however, as she saw her thighs rapidly darken, growing softer and rounder as she rubbed them, their smoothness almost entrancing as they gained a healthy weight, her legs getting just a touch longer as they filled out. She gave her thighs a quick squeeze, smiling as she noted how firm they were beneath their supple exterior, suiting her athletic body wonderfully. Eager to feel more, she then bent over as she slid a finger down from her lovely thighs to her soft, cute calves, which had become toned and every bit as smooth as the rest of her, watching as her feet shrunk down, getting slimmer and cuter by the second, her toenails filing down into an adorable shape as they, too, glistened in the light. She briefly told herself that her smaller, dantier feet almost looked elegant, before bursting out laughing right after she thought it. “Ahahaha! Who am I kiddin’? Me? ‘Elegant’? I’m feelin’ great, but I dunno if I could ever be that sorta gal.”  
  
She stood back up confidently, placing her hands on her hips and beaming at her naked reflection in the mirror now that she was certain her changes had finished. “Gosh, I shoulda tried to play with that little kitty ages ago! I feel super good! Lookin’ great too, uhhh…” She tried to think of something that she could call herself. It wasn’t that she couldn’t remember the name she’d used her whole life, but she was a girl now, and why would a girl like her use a boy’s name? Her eyes lit up, as the answer came to her, sounding absolutely perfect in her head.  
  
“Hibiki!” she declared. “Hiya! I’m Hibiki Ganaha! Nice to meetcha!” she said, greeting her reflection with a broad grin and a wink. Sure, she’d just been completely changed, but the best thing to do in a situation like this was to greet it with a wide smile and open arms, she was sure of that. “No matter what happens, I’ll work it all out!” she told herself. “It’s gonna be A-OK!”  
  
“But uhhh, I dunno if I can keep walkin’ around naked, ahaha…” she mumbled, a hint of nervousness creeping into her voice. “An’ I don’t think my old clothes are gonna fit, either…” As her eyes darted around the room, looking for something she could wear, she walked over to the nearby towel rack, pulling a white, fluffy towel up around her body and covering herself as best as she could, smiling shyly as she did so. “It’s not permanent or anythin’, but it’ll do for now, I suppose.”  
  
She then walked out of the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen, eager to get some help from her mom. She’d be able to get her something to wear, she was sure.  
  
“Hiya mom! Food smells good!” she said cheerfully, her mom hastily turning around, jumping back in shock as she saw Hibiki smiling at her.  
  
“Wh-wh-who...who are you? How’d you get into my house?” she stammered nervously.  
  
“Huh? Mom, it’s me! Ya tired or something?” Hibiki asked, confused by her mom’s reaction.  
  
“A-are you lost? C-can I help you with anything? You must be confused, I’m...I’m not your mother…”  
  
“J-jeez, mom…” Hibiki said, her eyes slowly beginning to well up with tears. “I’m...I’m your only kid, an’ I’m s-sorry if…” She was sniffing now, her tears falling a little faster. “...I’ve been a bad daughter to you or somethin’, but...but…I’m really sorry!” she cried out, bawling now at the idea of her mom treating her like a stranger. It didn’t take long, however, for a set of arms to wrap around her, hugging her tightly. Hibiki pressed her face against her mom’s warm, soft body, her tears dampening her blouse as they slowly began to die down.  
  
“T-There there, it’s OK…” her mom said, petting her head gently. “I’m sorry if I was mean at all, I just wasn’t expecting a girl to show up in my house, that’s all.”  
  
“B-but I live here...” Hibiki cried, her tears getting heavier once more.  
  
“My child’s a boy, but if something bad’s happened, I’m sure you could stay with us for a while. You don’t even have any clothes, poor thing! You must be so scared…”  
  
“Ah!” Hibiki yelled out, her tears quickly drying up as she realized what was going on, pulling out of the hug and smiling once more. “I’m sorry mom! This is kinda my fault, haha!”  
  
“I’m...I’m glad you’re feeling better, but again, I have a son…”  
  
“Yeah, I get it, mom! Thing is, it’s me, Hideki! Er, I’d prefer Hibiki now though, if that’s alright! Remember when I walked in here, holdin’ my hand real tight an’ telling ya that I just fell over?”  
  
“H-how did you-” Hibiki hastily cut her mother off, eager to carry on with her explanation.  
  
“Well, I actually got scratched by a kitty! I went to the bathroom to clean up my cut, but my skin just got all tanned and pretty! Then a buncha stuff happened, and I turned into a girl! It was kinda scary for a second or two, but I feel really good now!”  
  
“You...you got scratched by a cat and...turned into a girl? I’m...I’m sorry...ummm, Hibiki, was it?”  
  
“Nice! You’ve already got my name down, thanks mom!” Hibiki smiled warmly.  
  
“That’s just…too much for me to take in, Hibiki. Nobody could believe a story like that…”  
  
“I’m serious! You can go check the bathroom right now! I tossed off my clothes ‘cause they didn’t fit anymore, then I came right back here! You can check my room, too, you won’t find a trace of Hideki since, well, I’m Hibiki now!” she declared, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Still, her mom went to go check on things anyway, finding that Hibiki’s story, at least from what she could see, somehow seemed to be true.  
  
“This...this is crazy…If you’re my child, why’s your accent gotten thicker? Hideki never had much of one at all…”  
  
“Haha, you’re worried about that, mom?! Jeez, I dunno, guess it just came with the territory! S’OK though! I think it’s kinda cute!”  
  
“B-but if you just...changed, what are we going to do about school and your ID and...and...well, everything?” her mom asked, looking more and more convinced that what Hibiki was saying was true.  
  
“Hmmm, guess I might need a couple of weeks off or somethin’, huh? That’s OK though! It’ll be like a vacation! I can stay an’ help around the house for a while! Besides, you’re...well, you’re amazin’, mom! I know you’re gonna work it all out! Remember that time the neighbor’s dog chased me all the way home that one afternoon, an’ you got me ice cream and stuff to cheer me up? The next day, ya chewed out its owner so hard he ended up moving away! You’ve always been awesome!”  
  
Hibiki’s mom just stared at her for a while. That dog had left Hideki so scared, so upset that an animal could be so mean to him. He’d been so careful to never let anybody find out about it, but here was a strange girl who she’d never seen before, reciting the story in full detail for her.  
  
“Y-you’re really...gosh, this is crazy, but...you’re really my Hideki, aren’t you?”  
  
“Hibiki!”  
  
“Haha, sorry. Hibiki,” her mom laughed softly, grateful for the levity, before leaning in to hug her daughter once more. “I’m so, so sorry I doubted you, Hibiki. I’ll never do that again, I promise.”  
  
Hibiki returned the hug, smiling warmly. “It’s OK, mom. I’m just glad you’re gettin’ it now. We’re gonna work it all out!”  
  
Her mom chuckled, happy that Hibiki seemed to be taking this all so well. After seeing that, how could she not stay optimistic in kind? “You’re right about that, we definitely will.”  
  
“Oh yeah! I almost forgot to ask! D-do you think you have any clothes that’ll fit me? Mine are gonna be way too big now, ahaha…” Hibiki laughed sheepishly.  
  
She then stood up, smiling at her new daughter. “I’m gonna get dinner off the stove quickly, and then I’ll find you some clothes. I’m sure I’ve got something from when I was your age that should fit you nicely.”  
  
“Thanks mom! I’ll head ta your room in the meanwhile and wait for ya!”  
  
“OK, I won’t be long, sweetie!”  
  
“Sure thing, mom!” Hibiki called back, making her way through to her mom’s bedroom, humming a happy little tune to herself as she waited.  
  
It didn’t take too long for her mom to arrive, begin digging through her closet, and pull out various articles of clothing, placing them next to Hibiki with a warm smile. “That should have everything that you’ll need. Sorry if it’s a little too feminine, we can pick up something a bit more boyish for you tomorrow… Oh, and...I’m sorry about the shorts, it was that or a skirt and I thought this might be easier for you...”  
  
“Nah, that’s OK mom! I’m a girl now, nothin’ wrong with dressing all girly, too! Skirts are cute, anyway! Think we could pick some up sometime?”  
  
“Haha, sure thing, sweetie,” her mom responded, stepping outside the room and shutting the door to give her daughter a bit of privacy. She was sure Hibiki had never been even close to this easygoing before, but it was a nice change of pace, nonetheless.  
  
Hibiki, meanwhile, quickly started putting on the outfit she’d been given. The underwear was simple enough, a light blue, though somewhat frilly pair that gently caressed her butt. The bra, a similar blue color, felt surprisingly cushy though, pushing up her breasts and making them look far bigger than they actually were.  
  
“This...this feels kinda good...” she said, squeezing her chest nervously. “Didn’t expect ‘em to look this huge though…” Pulling herself away with a light blush, she quickly got to work on the rest of her outfit.  
  
She picked up the pair of denim cutoff shorts and slipped her legs through them, loving the way they hugged at her thighs and cutely accentuated her leggy figure, capped off by the open-toed sandals she’d been given. She then pulled on the pretty light blue sweater she’d been given, standing in front of a mirror and posing for herself. She adored the flared out sleeves, as well as the beautiful pattern on the collar and cuffs. It really was a very feminine outfit, but she loved that, and the way it made her look even prettier.  
  
“Still…” she said, sizing up her reflection, “I feel like I can make it even better!” She grinned, rooting through her mom’s things. She first found a cute blue ribbon and ran right back to the mirror, fumbling as she gathered up all of her flowing, thick hair, but soon managing to tie it into a long, gorgeous ponytail.  
  
“Already lookin’ cuter!” she said, giving herself a thumbs up before continuing her search. She then found a bunch of cute bracelets that she was sure she’d never seen her mom use, sliding a few of them onto her wrists, declaring, “They go so well with this sweater!”  
  
Turning her attention back to where she’d been looking, she quickly discovered something she was sure would complete her look: An adorable pair of golden clip-on hoop earrings. She winced a little as she clipped them onto her earlobes, but when she saw how pretty they looked, dangling at the sides of her face, she was sure it was worth it. “Maybe I’ll get ‘em pierced soon! Then I can find even cuter ones!”  
  
She walked over to the door, opening up to see her mom waiting for her. “Thanks Mom, this looks great! I hope ya don’t mind, I got a couple of accessories, ehehe…”  
  
“They suit you!” her mom responded cheerfully, sizing up just how beautiful her daughter had become. “I’m so glad they fit, too!”  
  
“Yep! I was a little surprised by the bra, though. Do they normally make ‘em look this much bigger?” she mumbled shyly, blushing and twiddling her fingers as she spoke. 

  
“W-well, pairs like that do…” her mom stammered.  
  
“Ah, OK!” Hibiki responded. “It’s comfy, anyway! We should get more bras like this!”  
  
Her mom let out a relieved sigh, extremely grateful that her vague explanation was apparently enough, and that she wouldn’t have to explain how self-conscious she’d been about her chest at Hibiki’s age, that all of her pairs from back then were made to make her breasts look far, far bigger. “H-how about we get some dinner, hmm? You hungry?”  
  
“Yep, starvin’!” Hibiki responded, following her mother through to the kitchen.  
  
As Hibiki sat down at the table, she smiled to herself, feeling better than she ever really had.  
  
“Hey Mom?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Do ya think I...well, I know this might sound kinda strange, but do you think we could...get a pet sometime?” she asked, filled with nervous energy.  
  
“Oh? Are you sure? Your luck with them hasn’t exactly been terrific…” her mom responded, her tone growing increasingly concerned, worried that she’d bring Hibiki’s mood down.  
  
“I know all that, of course, it’s just...I dunno, I feel like things are really turnin’ around!”  
  
“I just want to be careful, sweetie. I don’t want you getting hurt…”  
  
“How about this? We’ll go to a petstore and we’ll see how it goes, if we don’t find any that like me, we can leave, OK?”  
  
Her mom smiled, dishing up a plate of food and setting it in front of Hibiki, who dug in happily. She couldn’t help but find herself agreeing with her optimistic outlook. “Sure, we’ll give it a try.”  
  
“Awesome, thanks Mom! I’ll take good care of ‘em if we get one! I promise!” Hibiki smiled. She couldn’t wait to see what kind of pet she’d get!  
  
~~~  
  
Hibiki rushed after her cat, tears streaming down her face as it ran down the street. She’d known Nekokichi, much as she and her mom loved her, had been more than a little jumpy ever since they’d welcomed her into her family’s home, but Hibiki kept forgetting to keep the front door closed, and when she’d darted off for the fifth time in two weeks, Hibiki couldn’t really blame anyone but herself for it.  
  
“Nekokichiiii! Slow down, please!” Hibiki called, watching as her kitten darted between the legs of passersby, nearly knocking over trash cans and startling dozens of people as her pace only increased, Hibiki shouting out “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” to everyone she could as she followed behind, all too grateful for how much stamina she’d had ever since she’d changed, her legs keeping a quick, steady pace. Not that she was fast enough to catch her cat, of course, who seemed to be getting further away from her by the second. At least she hadn’t worn sandals that day. That, she was sure, would’ve made this far, far worse.  
  
“You’re disturbin’ so many people, Nekokichi! If you stop, I promise I’ll play with ya alllll day! Mom even got a bunch of new toys for you yesterday!” she yelled, hoping that somehow, it’d get the cat to turn back and leap into her arms, to no avail.  
  
A little ways away, on a nearby beachfront, a blonde, pretty girl around Hibiki’s age sat idly on the shore, listening to the waves as she waited for the camera crew to finally get everything finished up. She loved photo shoots, and ones where she got to wear a bikini were particularly fun, but they’d taken so long to get anything ready for this one. She hadn’t even been given any of the swimsuits she was supposed to wear! “At least it’s pretty here…” she muttered, tracing shapes with her finger in the sand, adding, “I wonder if I can spend a couple more days here, seeing the city would be super fun...”  
  
As she found herself getting lost in her thoughts, a cute, fluffy little kitten suddenly jumped right onto her lap, mewing happily at her.  
  
“Hey there, little cutie~!” Miki smiled, scratching under the cat’s chin. “Did you come to join the photoshoot?” The cat simply began to curl up against her legs, dozing off almost immediately. “Guess not, ahaha...” Miki chuckled, still softly petting her new feline friend. “Well, I’m glad you’re here anyway! Sleepy or no, it’s always good to have some company!”  
  
She kept playing with the kitten for a while, softly scratching its ears, before she was interrupted by the sound of a girl shouting out, hearing her call out “Nekokichiiii! Where’d you go?! Come home, please!” from the other end of the beach. Miki looked over in the direction of the voice, seeing a tanned girl wearing her long, dark hair in a ponytail that bounced around with every step she took rushing over in her direction. She couldn’t make out too many details at this distanced, but from the sound of her shouts, she was clearly panicking.  
  
“Is that you? Did you run away from your owner?” she asked the kitten on her lap, who just yawned lazily before falling back asleep.  
  
“Can someone stop her from walking onto our set? I thought we’d cleared the beach...” Miki heard a crew member ask, a bitter tone in his voice.  
  
“Hey!” Miki shouted, cradling the kitten tightly. “That girl lost her pet! Don’t be so heartless! She’s crying, can’t you hear that? ”  
  
“E-even so-” the crew member started to grumble.  
  
“And a cat just jumped into my lap, it’s almost definitely hers. Are you still gonna tell her she has to leave, even knowing that?” Miki snapped back, cutting him off immediately. Miki didn’t often get fired up, but something about the man’s callous behaviour greatly annoyed her.  
  
“I...well…”  
  
“She won’t disturb a thing! I’m gonna help her and make sure she’s OK while you get things set up, and I don’t want anyone bothering us, got it?”  
  
“Y-yes ma’am…” the man muttered, getting back to work immediately. Miki grinned, sitting up from her spot and walking towards the girl, the cat cradled in her arms.  
  
“Hello there! Is this little kitty yours?” Miki called, holding the kitten up so that the girl could see it.  
  
“O-oh gosh, you caught her! Thank you so, so, so, so much!” the girl yelled, finally catching up to Miki and panting profusely. “I’m...I’m so sorry if she gave you any trouble! It’s all my fault she got out, I left the door open and she ran away and, and…” she started sobbing, completely cutting off her train of thought.  
  
“It’s OK! She’s nice and safe now, see? She came rushing into my arms and took a nice little nap! I bet all that running tuckered her out, haha.” She paused for a moment, smiled, and then greeted the girl. “I’m Miki, it’s nice to meet you! Wanna take a seat?”  
  
The girl smiled weakly at Miki, wiping away the last of her tears, though her eyes still sparkled in the midday sun. “Thank you thank you thank you! You’re...you’re amazin’!” she yelled, throwing her arms around Miki before hastily backing off. “S-sorry! Kinda rude of me to just hug someone outta the blue, huh? I-I meant what I said though, you’re the best!” She then flashed Miki a peace sign, smiling broadly and saying, “I didn’t properly greet ya, though! Hiya, Miki! I’m Hibiki! It’s great to meetcha!”  
  
Miki did her best to stifle it, but couldn’t quite manage to stop herself from bursting out laughing.  
  
“H-hey! What’s so funny?!”  
  
“The way you bounced back like that was incredible! You were bawling a second ago, and now you’re all smiles! It’s just...I dunno, it’s fun to see!”  
  
“Ahaha, my mom says the same thing! I get scared and stuff at times, but I dunno, when it all works out, there’s no reason to stay sad!” Hibiki said, sitting down in the sand and staring at the waves.  
  
Miki sat down right next to her, petting Nekokichi slowly and gently. “That’s a nice way of looking at things…” she responded warmly. “You wanna take Nekokichi back? I bet she misses being in your arms.”  
  
“Haha, she looks so comfy on your lap! If you wanna keep holdin’ her, that’s OK! It’s nice to see her making friends!”  
  
“I bet you’re a wonderful friend to her, too,” Miki responded, smiling happily.  
  
“I’m more like her big sis!”  
  
“Haha, well then I’m sure you’re an amazing big sister!”  
  
“Thanks so much, Miki! I just like seein’ her happy, that’s all!”  
  
At that point, Hibiki suddenly looked around the area, taking note of all the equipment being set up that she’d somehow completely missed up until that point.  
  
“Oh gosh!” she cried out, a shocked expression on her face.  
  
“Hmm? Something wrong?” Miki asked, curiously.  
  
“I interrupted something, didn’t I? You’ve got all these cameras and people workin’ here and...oh gosh, I’m sorry!”  
  
“It’s OK! They’re taking forever, anyway. Nothing’s even started yet. Besides, you’re a friend now, you can stay and watch, if you’d like!”  
  
“Y-ya mean it? We’re friends? That’s awesome!” Hibiki said, not even waiting for an answer before hugging Miki gently, making sure not to disrupt Nekokichi’s nap. “You must be some kinda celebrity or something, huh? That’s so cool!” Miki giggled again, swept up in Hibiki’s relentless enthusiasm. “It’d be awesome to be famous like that! I’d have all sorts of cool outfits, and be able to buy a ton of stuff for Nekokichi here, ooh, or maybe I’d get her some brothers and sisters she could play with! Gosh, I’d better work hard so I can be a celebrity too! I could be a movie star, or some kinda athlete, or-”  
  
“An idol?” Miki interrupted, a smile spreading on her face as an idea came to mind.  
  
“Haha, you’re sweet, Miki! You think I’d be cut out for that sorta thing? That’d be-” she stopped herself as something clicked in her mind. “Y-y-you’re an idol, aren’tcha?! Yeah, I know I’ve seen you on TV before! That’s sooooo cool, Miki!”  
  
“Haha, I am! It’s a lot of hard work, and most days I barely even wanna get out of bed, honestly…” Miki let out a yawn at the mere thought of her usual schedule, but still, she smiled, loving the warmth Hibiki exuded.  
  
“But, well, you end up doin’ it anyway, Miki! And you look so beautiful, too! You’re super talented and amazing!”  
  
“I think you’re pretty amazing too, Hibiki! That smile of yours is adorable! I bet you’d go straight to the top if you became an idol. If you’d like...I might be able to put in a good word for you with my producer, we’re scouting talent at the moment too!”  
  
“A real idol thinks I can be one, too! Gosh, wait ‘til mom hears about this!” Hibiki yelled, excitedly.  
  
“So...ummm...is that a ‘yes?’”  
  
“Yeah! Definitely! Wouldn’t that be amazin’, Nekokichi! Your big sis is gonna be famous!” she cried out happily, leaning over and petting the kitty sitting on Miki’s lap, who only yawned, enjoying her touch and the warm sun.  
  
“Ms. Hoshii, we’re ready for you now!” a crew member called to Miki. “If you’d like to come get dressed, we can start the shoot right away!”  
  
“Coming!” Miki called back, standing up and carefully handing Nekokichi back to Hibiki. “You’re free to stay and watch, but I’m gonna have to get started now. Do you think we could take a quick photo together first? I could show it to my producer and he could see how cute we look together! Oh, and we should exchange phone numbers, too! I wanna keep talking to you after I head back to Tokyo!” Miki said, her voice full of warmth and excitement.  
  
“Yeah, sure! That sounds great!” Hibiki agreed, nodding vigorously.  
  
The two of them walked up to the cameraman, asked a crew member to hold onto Nekokichi, and got into position, smiling broadly and putting their arms around each other as the camera flashed.  
  
“Perfect!” Miki said, “You’re gonna get scouted for sure!”  
  
“Haha, yeah! Just gotta stay positive!” Hibiki responded, taking Nekokichi from the crew member.  
  
She stayed there for a while longer, watching as Miki got into pose after pose showing off her well-endowed body, smiling happily as dozens upon dozens of photos were taken of her.  
  
Hibiki grinned happily, petted Nekokichi, and whispered to her excitedly, “That’s gonna be me soon! I can’t wait!”  
  
~~~  
  
“What’s getting you all misty-eyed? We’re watching a comedy, silly!” Miki giggled, snuggling up against Hibiki as her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
“It’s just so...so...so...I don’t know, it’s soooo good, but...but it makes me feel so sad!” She bawled, barely able to hold herself together during a scene that shouldn’t have been able to get anyone even a little bit emotional.  
  
“Do...do you wanna take a break?” Miki asked, pausing the movie and patting Hibiki’s shoulder gently.  
  
“It’s...it’s OK,” Hibiki sniffed, wiping her tears away as best as she could. “I just-”  
  
Suddenly her phone started ringing, a happy little song blaring out as it did.  
  
“You made our duet your ringtone? Jeez, you’re such a dork!” Miki teased, a wide smirk spreading on her face.  
  
“Haha, it’s just such a nice memory! Our first time workin’ together! It was amazing, Miki!” She looked down at her phone’s screen, smiling as she did so. “It’s my mom, mind if I take this?”  
  
“Go right ahead!”  
  
Hibiki answered the call, putting the phone to her ear and yelling out, “Hiya Mom! I missed you sooo much!”  
  
“Hi Ms. Ganaha!” Miki called out, cheerfully.  
  
“Miki says hi too, Mom!”  
  
“Hi Hibiki! I heard! Tell her I say hi back! I missed you too, sweetie. Everything going well in Tokyo?”  
  
“It gets so cold here, Mom! That’s OK though, it lets me snuggle up under a blanket with Miki! We’re watchin’ a movie in our room right now, actually! It’s paused though, so we can talk!”  
  
“Haha, I’m glad you’re having so much fun sweetie! I heard your latest song, by the way it’s- Oh jeez, Usae!” her mom cut herself off, getting disrupted by Hibiki’s pet rabbit.  
  
“Oh gosh! Is everythin’ OK, mom? What’s happened to little Usae?!” Hibiki panicked.  
  
“Haha, it’s nothing serious, I promise. Usae just leapt up onto the couch, she must’ve heard your voice and gotten all excited. Looks like Nekokichi and Kokemaru showed up, too! They must miss you! Y’know, when we watched you performing your newest song the other day, they all kept their eyes glued to the TV! They must be fans of your dancing, too!”  
  
“Jeez…” Hibiki sniffed, eyes welling up once more. “Pet ‘em tons for me, OK Mom! Nekokichi gets a little scared when it’s dark, too, so just check up on her whenever you can!”  
  
“Haha, don’t worry sweetie, I’ve been taking good care of them. With these little cuties around, it’s like you’re right here with me. I guess they’ve been taking care of me, too!” her mom responded cheerfully, adding, “Oh, and little Nekokichi slips into my bedroom each and every night! I’ve started letting her sleep on the bed with me!”  
  
“Thanks so much, Mom! You...you’re the best! Take lots of pictures for me, I wanna show Miki and the other girls!”  
  
“Sure thing, sweetie!” her mom chuckled warmly. “I actually called to ask if you’d like to come visit for Christmas and New Year. Do you think you’d be able to?”  
  
“Of course, Mom! That sounds amazin’! I’m missing real Okinawan food so badly, too! Tokyo’s food pretty good though!”  
  
“And if you’d like, provided she’s not busy, of course, I know you’ve got a crush on that Miki girl, and-”  
  
Hibiki’s face blushed bright red. “J-jeez, Mom!”  
  
“Haha, sorry sweetie, I know it’s tough to talk about. Do you think you’d like to invite her to stay with us for the holidays too?”  
  
“I-I’ll definitely ask!” Hibiki grinned, her excitement at the idea eroding her embarrassment.  
  
“That’d be lovely, sweetie. I can’t wait to see you again.”  
  
“Me too!”  
  
“Well, sorry I can’t talk too long. I’ve got food cooking at the moment, so I should probably get back to that. We’ll all see you soon, sweetie!”  
  
“No problem! Take care, Mom! I love ya!”  
  
“Love you too, sweetie! Bye!”  
  
With a click, her mom ended the call, leaving Hibiki smiling to herself happily.  
  
“So…” Miki asked, a teasing tone entering her voice, “I believe I heard your mom say something about me...”

She snuggled closer to Hibiki, putting her arm behind the tanned girl’s back as her light blush grew more and more apparent.

“Uhh, well...y’know…” she mumbled, her embarrassment returning in full force.  
  
“Do I?” Miki asked, making an act out of looking clueless.  
  
“O-oh yeah! She said hi! That was it.”  
  
“That’s it?”  
  
“A-and that you could come stay with us for the holidays if you want…”  
  
“Oh gosh, that’s so sweet of her! I’d love to! But you know, Hibiki?”  
  
“Y-y-yeah?” Hibiki asked, blushing furiously.  
  
“I think there was something else that she said, something about a cru-”  
  
“Ahhh, jeez! Quit teasin’ me! Y-yeah! I love ya! I think you’re super cute and fun and amazing and I wanna be with you every day!” Hibiki blurted her words out before she could give them much thought at all, her blush going brighter the moment she realized exactly what she’d just said.  
  
Miki’s grin just widened, growing more and more confident as she leaned in towards Hibiki, kissing her passionately, her large breasts squishing against her body. Hibiki’s eyes widening in shock for a moment before she found herself returning the kiss, her mind getting lost in the euphoria of it all until, after a few seconds that felt like an eternity, Miki pulled back, smiling happily.  
  
“I love you too, Hibiki!” she said, wrapping the girl up in a warm, tight hug. Hibiki returned it in kind, having finally worked up the nerve to smile again.  
  
“H-hey Miki?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Wanna take a break from the movie? It’s still pretty early, I bet we could head out for a couple of hours and make this a super romantic first date!”  
  
“That sounds perfect…” Miki purred, nestling her head against Hibiki’s chest before the two of them picked themselves up, got dressed into outfits they both deemed appropriately adorable, and headed out, smiling and laughing all the while.


End file.
